a unexpected friend
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when Harry has a friend and he dosnt know who they are. plus it just has recently been edited by me for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since first year things at the Dursleys got really weird he would find nourishment potions on his bed. He would find food and drinks he would find new magic books to read. So by the time after the incident at the Department of mysteries he was upset that he couldn't guard his mind. So when he arrived at the Dursleys and went to his room he wasn't surprised to find a book on occlumency.

He went to bed that first night and when he awoke knowing he had screamed but the Dursleys weren't screaming at him to be quiet. This went on for 2 weeks he also got a strange letter from Sirius also in that time he had worked on occlumency but he was still having nightmares.

He awoke to someone soothing him but he looked around and he saw no one there but his own dark room " I know someone is there come out now." But all he got was a strange look from Hedwig like he was crazy.

Nobody come out so he was going to set a trap for that person and find that person because he wasn't going to be made a fool of. He closed his eyes and after while pretended to be a asleep and then acted out like he was having a nightmare. He felt weight press down on the bed he felt them rub his head trying to soothe him and with his honed seeker reflexes caught the persons hand. " I knew someone was there."

He rolled over and faced the person and was greeted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then he saw the ears she was a elf they haven't been around for a while sure there closest cousin the house elf but not them. " so you finally caught me Harry its time for me to explain myself."

She went into a story of how she was a elf and how the Elders of the elves wanted to protect Harry. But when they got here they couldn't find a way into the house because of the blood wards. Finally the got word that he was rejoining the wizarding world and they knew he needed a post owl and they chose her because of her animagus form. " Know this Harry I was supposed to protect you but deep down I felt something for you and decided to help."

Harry shock his head this was a lot of information to digest and he was sorting out his thoughts and then remembered a important piece of information from his textbooks. " I believe I have heard some were that elves only will fall in love or find love within your own race."

She nodded her head in agreement " I Have been trying to figure out why and its been bugging me and yet I still love you and I don't know why ? "

Harry sighed he decided he would let in on some things that recently came to light for him. " Do you remember a story from when you were young about elves who ran away from the city." She nodded her head " The story doesn't say much but they wanted to be part of the mortal realm."

She was nodding her head the whole time " yes I do it is used to help prevent elves and there children from wanting to interact with the outside world. So they also go through the horrible things that they went through when they got here and also that they died here. But I didn't think that story made it to the outside realm how do you know of it."

Harry reached under his mattress and retrieved a letter " Now according to this letter from my deceased godfather I was supposed to be told before I turned 16. But the headmaster didn't want me to find out but according to this those 2 elves were my parents."

She gasped and trying to find words she grabbed the letter and examined it " we must get you to the city as fast as possible." she waved her hand over the paper " your godfather made this a portkey to just outside the gates of the city you need a password to activate it."

Harry grabbed his wand and also grabbed a piece of the letter and held his wand to it " I Solemnly swear I up to no good." He felt the tug behind the navel and when he looked next he was looking at a waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was taken into the elf city behind the waterfall he was amzed by the sites when they wheer meet by the guards. " Princess you know bettre to bring outsiders to the city." They grabbed Harry " we will have to take them to your parents to decide to do with him and then with you."

Sh sighed and followed the guards to her parents palace. The king didnt look to happy to see Harry here in his city " ARYA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." he shouted.

She quickly explained to her father why she brought him and what she felt towards him. Her mother being the rational one came over and looked Harry over she placed a hand on his forehead. " i can sense somehting evil in him but i can also sense the elf blood in his veins he is one of us." She turned to anther woman standing in the chamber " prepare the rituial chamber we need to do this quickly before he comes of age."

The elf ran off the King stood in front of him " you know once you do this the person you are now dies and the Potter name dies with you and you take on a elf name of your choice."

Harry was muttering and the queen heard him. " Harry with your death Voldmort becomes mortal and anyone could now take him out. You no longer have to be the child of prophecy it would be complete."

Harry was exictied and soon he went through the ritual he lost his black hair and had blonde hair and it was farily long. He was toned and taller and had the pointed ears. He was so exictied he kissed the ayra the elf he knew as Hedwig. she blushed a deep shade of red. The king smiled " what name would you like to take on now that you live here?"

Harry thought and remembred a book he borrowed from Hermione one night when he was bored in the common room. " Legalos."

The queen smiled " a very good name to take."

So it was Harry Potter died and the prophecy was fulfilled. He spent his time now learning of the elf culture and its influence on the world. He ended up marrying Ayra and had a couple of kids wiht her. Life was good for him he was happy.

About 25 years later he learned what happened in the wizarding world after he vanished. Hermione with the death of the headmaster became the new leader and had Fawkes as a familar. She led them to a quick victory with the brilliant stragies of Ron. The only people killed on the light side was the headmaster and mad eye.

Hermione went on to marry Padma atil the only person she could keep up with in terms of brains. This was a surprise to the wizarding world and to Harry. Padma went on to be the best healer in the world and found a way for Hermione to get her prgnant and they had a couple of childern. Hermione was minster of magic and she led them into great change in the world.

Ron well he went on to marry Lavender Brown she became a columinst for witch weekly and later the owner. She and Ron alerady had 5 kids and anther on the way they wheer on the way to beating Molly interms of childern. Ron went on to be the captian of the Cannons and led them to many victories including the world cup. He later got his wish and owned the team.

Harry knew with him taking his rightful place amongst the elves was for the best for the world he left. But he wasnt forgotten they held a memorial each year on his birthday. hermione still was searching for him she was worried about her best friend.

He went and visted her to put her mind at ease. She was asleep on the couch he knelt down and shock her awake. Hs opened her eyes to see a very handsome man in front of her. Thats when she jumped up and was searching for her wand. He put a hand on her shoulder " be still Hermione i mean no harm."

His words seemed to calm her down " who are you?" he gave her one of his wicked smiles she had seen him give a number times. She gasped and ran up and hugged him " Harry." she broke the hug and smacked him " where have you been?"

He chuckled " Hermione i dont have much time to spend here. I went and joined my people thats all i can say. WIth me killing off my old persona i fulfilled the prophecy and the abailty to finish off Voldmort."

She was shocked Harry pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. " my place isnt in the mortal realm anymore and money is of no value to me. This allows you and Padma to take the name Potter and carry the heir of Potter. I know you will do well with this title and so will your kids. So i know i am in peace and stop searching for me and live your life."

He was gone she cired a little but she was happy for her best friend, Then gasped if he wasnt a part of this world how did he know about her and Padma and her having kids.


End file.
